Very Interesting
by nsheldonb
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has a very interesting story, already knowing her years at Hogwarts are going to be interesting. Very interesting. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does! AU


A beautiful, fiery red- headed 11 year- old was looking around Hogwarts. She was so fascinated by the school. Her parents went here before her and so did her grandparents along with many other generations.

Her father had talked about Hogwarts for a long time and she couldn't believe she was in her father's second home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily Luna Potter was happily looking at the ceiling of the Great Hall that she almost missed her name.

"Potter, Lily!" Deputy Headmaster, Neville Longbottom shouted. The hall was silent, there was another Potter being sorted.

She flickered her red hair out of her face and confidently strode towards the stool. She plopped down on the stool and the Sorting Hat covered her eyes.

_"Hmm... Very interesting."_

"What is it?" Lily asked the Sorting Hat.

_"You are like no other Miss Potter... You remind me of another girl, or should I say woman? She's a lot like you." _The Sorting Hat told her. His face was scrunched up.

"Who are you talking about?" Lily asked him.

_"You are a lot like your Aunt Hermione. Hmm... You're like her too much. You are destined to do great things little Lily. Smart like a Ravenclaw, but sly and cunning like a Slytherin. But what's this? You're fiercely loyal to your family and friends, maybe a Hufflepuff? But like all Potters, you are brave and courageous. You can't be a Ravenclaw because you are too reckless. You act before you think, like a Gryffindor. But I believe your loyalty is overshadowed by your sly, cunning, brave, and courageous attitude. Hmm.. Very difficult."_

"Where am I supposed to go?" Lily asked nervously.

_"You're also like your father. He was in between being a Slytherin and Gryffindor. If it hadn't been for his meeting with Draco Malfoy, he may have been a Slytherin. I'm not sure what you should be. What? OH! What is this? Yes... Now this changes this now."_

"What? What are you talking about?"

_"I see you can speak Parseltounge, like your father. That is a very Slytherin trait. Also, you seem to be very good with pranks and never get caught! That's both Slytherin and Gryffindor! My, my! This might be harder than Hermione's, Harry's, and Remus's!"_

"What are you talking about? I didn't know that Remus's sorting took a long time!"

_"Really? Hmm... It took about 10 minutes. Look at that! We're past 2 minutes!"_

"WHAT!? Let's get this over with then!"

_"It's not that east Miss Potter!" _The Sorting Hat snapped at her. Lily grimaced. _"You are very difficult. You are split in between two houses... Albus is in Ravenclaw, James is in Gryffindor, Teddy in Hufflepuff, Lucy in Slytherin! All of your "family" were in different houses! You can choose what you want to pick! I know your father won't be mad if you're a Slytherin! You're mother though... I rest my case. You're Aunt Hermione and Uncle Fred would understand! I bet that even your Aunt Luna and Uncle George would understand! Am I right?"_

"What are you talking about? My Uncle Fred is dead and Luna is _not_ my aunt."

_"Who are the two beings that Hermione and George are married to then?"_

"My Aunt Hermione married Ron and Uncle George married Angelina. Why?"

"Son of a Gun!" The Sorting Hat shouted out loud. The staff and students gasped at his choice of words.

"Mr. Sorting Hat!" Headmaster Marcus Flint shouted furiously. "Watch your language!"

"Sorry, but I don't like who Hermione and George married!"

"Oh," was all Headmaster Flint said. "Back to the Sorting!"

_"I think I'll go with Gryffindor. You'll learn __**a lot**__ about your family. Good luck in Gryffindor." _The Sorting Hat finally made his decision. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered on their new member. Lily looked at the Sorting Hat curiously, but went towards the table anyways. Her brother James hugged her tightly, congratulating her on being a Gryffindor. James's friend, Jack Wood waved a hand infront of Lily's glazed over look.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked.

"Ya," Lily told him. She looked at the Sorting Hat talking to another student. "Ya, I'm fine." She turned back to her pay attention to the Sorting Ceremony, still thinking of the Sorting Hat's words.

_"You'll learn __**a lot**__ about your family."_

What did he mean? Lily thought to herself. She clapped for the new Gryffindor student and started to eat. Her first year was already interesting.


End file.
